This is a competitive renewal for years 32 to 36 of the Interdisciplinary Postdoctoral Training Program in Drug Abuse Research at Mount Sinai. We seek to vigorously train a highly talented diverse group of postdoctoral researchers to integrate basic and translational research in the pharmacology, physiology and neurobiology of drug abuse. The program has a long and distinguished history and our past trainees have compiled a gratifying record of achievements. The program has been reconfigured to provide interdisciplinary training that maintains Sinai's historical strengths and takes advantage of new intellectual, educational, programmatic and physical resources of the school. Under the leadership of Dean Dennis Charney, Mount Sinai over the past decade has recruited a highly renowned broad-based faculty in drug abuse research such as L. A. Devi (Director of this training program), Y. Hurd (Co-Director of this program), E. Nestler and most recently Paul Slesinger. Dr. Nestler is the director of the Friedman Brain Research Institute and the chairman of the Department of Neuroscience. He has embarked on a collaborative program with the Dr. Wayne Goodman, Chairman of the Department of Psychiatry to further develop live imaging modalities in substance abuse research. The postdoctoral training program will train inter- and trans-disciplinary researchers who can go to develop independent and collaborative research programs that significantly advance the basic understanding and treatment of this important social and medical problem. The training program encourages participation of faculty mentors whose research grants specifically target drug abuse, as well as those whose research is critically important for the interdisciplinary training we seek to impart; thus offering fellows flexibility in developing truly interdisciplinary research projects between laboratories. The training will have a didactic component to foster quantitative reasoning skills as well as training to understand and maintain awareness of the ethical issues in research. The trainees will be provided with dynamic guidance to develop independent research projects that can serve as the basis to launch successful independent careers in substance abuse research. Mount Sinai provides a fertile environment and significant resources for this important training program that will contribute robustly to the national pipeline of highly trained interdisciplinary investigators working on drug abuse research problem.